All My Love
by Kir Sirin
Summary: I've never been one to lose control and never have I found someone to give this to. It's never been easy but it's easier to give it to you. With the darkness coming back, I know I can't stay but I will still give all my love to you. Dark PitxPit


In honor of the new Kid Icarus game coming out in March I figured I would dust off my FFnet account and write another story with this pairing. It's been a long time but I still love the intense emotions and characterization of this pairing. The lyrics used in the summary are from Cameron Mitchell's "All My Love" he's an amazing singer. Look him up.

* * *

><p>All My Love<p>

A Dark PitxPit oneshot

The screams made his shoulders ache.

In the gardens behind Smash Mansion, Dark Pit sat next to a pond filled with koi fish. He traced the tips of his fingers across the stone rim surrounding the pond and lightly dipped one finger in the water. When he picked his finger out the ripples seemed to vibrate against the horrifying sounds Dark Pit heard. The small space between his large black wings seemed to throb with pain every time he moved...Every time he heard the screams.

They had started ever since his nightmare. Dark Pit could remember the black shadows surrounding him, the cold slick floor that seemed to sink through his sandals and seep into his ankles whenever he walked, and the breathless kiss of the fire. He knew the place the moment he saw it. He had grown up there, was created there, and it was the one place he feared more than anything.

The Underworld.

But something was different in his dream. The shadows were preoccupied with some large task, something so big that the dark angel went completely unnoticed. It was unnatural for Dark Pit to be left alone where he had been tortured for being what he was, a prince appointed and created by _her,_ and for looking like an angel.

Even in his dreams, Dark Pit refused to say her name aloud.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and his black feathers stretched out like a million stiff fingers. He closed his eyes before he turned around, and, when he opened them again, he was met with those haunting green eyes once again.

The dark, electrifying green that he had seen the first time he had opened his eyes and took his first breath. The haunting emerald irises that never stopped looking for him, even in his dreams.

The eyes of Medusa.

His creator, his captor...His mother.

He had awoken in a cold sweat with slivers of moonlight spilling through an open window. His head throbbed with pain, his wings ached and folded in on themselves, and he could hear endless screaming echoing through his room. It was that night he knew.

She had been resurrected.

Pit, so many years ago, had defeated her, and after that had descended to Earth to live in the Smash Mansion where Dark Pit had also descended to find him and rip his heart out for himself. Dark Pit remembered his only drive, the one thing that Medusa had left him.

"Take his heart for yourself and you shall be whole."

Plagued by Pit's memories, visions of the angel's life, and the hollow feeling deep inside Dark Pit drove him near to madness. The memory of Medusa's voice constantly reminded him that if he had his own heart, he would be free to live his own life instead of being a shade of the angel of light.

Dark Pit rolled his shoulders and tried to stretch his neck but the ache was still there. The screams had begun the morning after the dream. They would go away after a while only to return at random hours of the day. He still remembered Pit taking his hand after the second day and asking what was wrong. It took everything he had to smile and ease the angel's worries. But when they kissed, Dark Pit could feel the anxiety fall from his lips.

On the third day, a dagger of pain stabbed through Dark Pit's chest and he felt the empty hole where his heart belonged. The feeling consumed him until he fell to his knees. The grass beneath him twisted into small snakes and they coiled up his arms until they wrapped around his neck and chest.

As they squeezed out the breath within him, a coarse whisper touched his shoulder and froze his bones. "You still don't have a heart, my angel? Such a shame. I told you it would make you whole, free you, but you're still my servant. My prince."

Dark Pit started to choke and his vision started to blur.

"You will have a heart. Either you will take it yourself or I will rip it from his bloody corpse." The snakes squeezed harder and Dark Pit almost lost consciousness. "Do you feel my power? It won't be long now."

The snakes disappeared and Dark Pit collided with the ground. He swallowed the crisp air heavily and blinked the tears from his eyes. When he picked himself back up he could hear Pit's voice somewhere far away but his arms were around the dark angel somehow. He felt Pit's fingers brush his dark hair back and, when his vision cleared, it wasn't the angel's beautiful face Dark Pit saw.

It was the burning green eyes of Medusa staring back at him.

Dark Pit rested his head in his hand. He knew what he had to do. He had to leave, go to the Underworld, and try to stop Medusa himself. If he stayed he would put Pit in danger. Without a heart, he was hers and on Earth she could control him as easily as lifting a long, delicate finger. He could try to fight it but Dark Pit knew he would succumb in the end and simply hurt Pit.

He could never allow himself to do that.

The only other way was to...No. Dark Pit shook his head, muffling the screams for a bit as he did so, and threw the thought away. There was no second option. He had to leave.

The screams grew louder with each passing day. Dark Pit knew that it meant she was getting stronger. The screams were a warning to those who were touched by darkness that evil was returning.

He pushed his hand back and forth beneath the water and it relaxed him for a moment. He didn't know how he was going to leave, what he would say to Pit, but he knew it had to happen.

"Pit?" Came a small voice.

Dark Pit looked over his shoulder and saw the angel of light standing in the garden with a small note crumpled in his hand. He tried to smile but it only came out as a thin stretch of lips over teeth.

Pit walked around the other angel and sat in front of him. He looked down at the note in his hand and then back to Dark Pit. "I got your note...Why did you want to meet here?"

_It's the only place quiet enough to hear the beating of your heart...And my thoughts._ Dark Pit studied Pit's face and then looked into the pond. A black koi fish started to nibble on the edge of his index finger while a white koi speckled with gold swam lazy circles around his hand and the black fish.

"The Japanese say that koi try to swim up waterfalls. If one succeeds and passes the Dragon Gate, it is transformed into a dragon. However, many die in the process. It takes true courage to make the swim. It takes courage to simply try." The white koi accidentally brushed it's fin against the black and the black koi quickly darted to the other side of the pond. The sight caused Dark Pit to furrow his gaze.

Dark Pit stiffened when he felt Pit take his other hand. "They also represent yin and yang. Light and darkness coinciding with one another, not being able to live without the other."

Dark Pit smiled and shook his head. He drew his hand out of the water and watched the white koi fish flee from him. "Pit, if I stay you wont live much longer."

"You're leaving?"

The anguish in Pit's face made Dark Pit wince. He shouldn't have told him like that. Still, he couldn't go back now. "Yes." He answered with a pause. "I have to. Medusa is alive."

Pit blinked as if the words held no meaning to him. "I'll just beat her again."

"You wont win."

"Why not?"

"Because she has me now." The words came stumbling past his lips in a flurry of anger. How could he not see? How could he not hear the _screams?_ Dark Pit closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders again but they did not stop. He was starting to feel dizzy. "Before you defeated her, I was an experiment. A small bit of your stolen DNA in a glass vial. When the war was ending and she knew she would be defeated, she finished creating me. She taught me only what she wanted me to know. That you were the enemy and I would never be whole without your heart. You defeated her not long after that and I had not even taken my first step when she was finally gone. I only had her words." _And the image of those eyes._

Dark Pit sighed. "If I don't have a heart of my own, she can control me. She's almost at her full power now and soon you'll have to face her all over again. But...Not with me by your side. It will be too much of a risk. I could never...Hurt you. In any way."

"So you're leaving?" Pit's voice was thick with stubborn anger and it inflamed Dark Pit's rage even more and the screams would _not stop_.

"I have to!" Dark Pit yelled. He didn't mean to but he couldn't stop himself. "I have to try to defeat her and if I can't then I'd rather be dead than hurt you! Cant you see that?" He gritted his teeth and grabbed a fistful of dark brown hair when a piercing cry shot through his head.

Pit placed a hand on Dark Pit's shoulder. "What's wrong-"

Dark Pit grabbed the hand and twisted it back. Pit cried out but Dark Pit would not let go. "What's wrong? I came to Earth to rip your heart out and live out my own life. I wanted to be rid of the monsters and their torture in the Underworld, to finally be _free,_ and instead I remained chained here for two years with _you."_ The screams were getting louder and Dark Pit dug his fingers into Pit's wrist. "I only came for your heart..." He said softly to himself. He just wanted things to stop. He wanted the screams to stop, Medusa to stay dead, and he wished he would have just kissed Pit instead of _this._

"Chained..." Pit repeated with sadness in every syllable. "I guess I never saw it that way...That's how you felt this whole time?"

Dark Pit felt his stomach twist into knots. _No, it's not. I love you. Your smile was all I ever needed, not the world. You always deserved so much more than me, a hollow shell of a person._ "Yes. Every second looking at something that I could never have. Foolish torture." The screams were louder than anything Dark Pit could ever hope to hear and through them he heard that same cool voice.

_"Take it."_ It said. _"Just take it."_

The look in Pit's eyes made things worse and drove Dark Pit over the edge. He pulled a dagger out of his side pocket and slid it under Pit's Adam's Apple. "I could have it right now. I could be free."

_"Take it, Pit."_

The blue eyes bore into him. They were calm as still water and unreadable. "I would never hear these screams and I wouldn't have to worry if Medusa was ever coming back." The tip of the blade bit into Pit's soft flesh and a dark ruby of blood sprouted from the tip.

"Take it."

Dark Pit blinked. It wasn't inside his head that time. He could hear it and saw it fall from Pit's own lips.

Pit grabbed the hilt of Dark Pit's dagger and squeezed Dark Pit's hand. "If you're that unhappy, then please, take my heart. It was always yours to begin with." He smiled and Dark Pit tried to ignore the ache in his chest. "Before we met, I descended from my home to Earth because I had my heart broken. I never thought I would ever give it to anyone again...And then you came along. All that I am is for you. Giving my heart to you was the easiest thing I ever did and if you want to take it with you, I couldn't think of a better way to die then with your hand in mine." He gave another squeeze and Dark Pit felt tears sting the back of his eyes.

"I can't..." Dark Pit mouthed. His voice had fallen into the bottom of his stomach and he stared wordlessly into Pit's beautiful blue eyes. He placed a hand on his cheek, lowered his knife, and pressed their foreheads together. "Pit..." He breathed. "I-I'm so sorry..." The screams were gone, along with Medusa's voice, and the only thing Dark Pit could hear was the quick flutter of Pit's heart.

_His_ heart.

He kept his eyes closed for several moments, simply listening to the angel of light's soft breathing and simple heartbeat. This is what he wanted, what he needed, and he would never give that up for anything in the world.

"You deserve so much more than me." Dark Pit finally whispered.

"I deserve your love. That's all."

"But..." The ghost of Dark Pit's doubts came to the back of his mind. "I am unable to love. I have no-"

Pit grabbed Dark Pit's hand and placed it over his heart. Dark Pit felt it beat so strongly against his hand he almost thought he was holding it. "You have a heart. It's right here."

When they kissed, Dark Pit felt an ache in his chest unlike any he felt before. It had the rhythm of a slow love song and, as Pit pulled him deeper into the kiss, Dark Pit realized that must be what a heartbeat felt like. As he kissed Pit, he let himself be enveloped in that rhythm until it was the only thing he could feel. It filled him like sunlight on his back and Dark Pit felt Pit's pure white wings wrap around him.

They broke their kiss and stood together. Pit rubbed sadly at the small cut on his neck and elbowed Dark Pit playfully when the angel of light noticed his guilty face. Pit wrapped a wing around him and drew him closer. When he took his hand, Dark Pit couldn't help but smile.

They started to walk and Dark Pit took one last look at the pond. Instead of fish the water was polluted with thick green snakes. Their eyes were a burning red as they stared at him and the water thickened into black tar.

Dark Pit looked away and sensed Pit looking at him. So he squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p>The next morning Pit woke as the sunlight kissed his face and ran down his chest. He stretched his arms and his wings and felt the bed to be bigger than last night. So he opened his eyes and turned to see Dark Pit's side empty as usual. Pit grinned and shook his head, thinking how he would have to lecture the dark angel again about waking him up when he woke up so they could eat breakfast together. As he scratched the back of his head, Pit saw a note under Dark Pit's pillow. He lifted it and saw a single black feather on top of a drawing of a black koi fish with white fins.<p>

The smile faded from Pit's face as he took the drawing in his hands. He looked at the sun through the open window and suddenly felt cold under it's rays. He stood up and walked to his desk. He placed the picture down, not knowing what to think. He saw another black feather on top of a wooden box. It had two wings carved on the top and Pit opened the lid. A quiet song started to play and Pit picked up a granite stone the size of his palm in the shape of a heart. It was heavy in his hand and drank in the sunlight. There was also a note written on a small piece of white parchment. Pit picked it up with his other hand and the music started to slowly stop.

_You will always hold my heart..._

Kir Sirin.


End file.
